


The Disappearance of Kenny McCormick

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Stalking, Suspense, Thriller, Trauma, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: Tweek Tweak notices something's up with another kid in his class named, Kenny McCormick, but the two aren't close. However, a stroll through a small park while heading home one day, paves the way for them to become good friends. But that gets put on hold, when Kenny mysteriously disappears one day and no one seems to care or worry about it besides Tweek.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Before

Tweek Tweak, wasn't really one to pay much mind to others around him more than necessary. He preferred just keeping to his own. Less chance of a confrontation that way, and less likely for him to be dragged into any worrisome scenarios that may cause his anxiety to shoot through the roof. However, as of late, he couldn't help but find his attention being drawn to one of his fellow classmates, Kenny McCormick. He usually wouldn't notice him at all that much, except for when him or one of his friends were up to some no good plan of theirs. But for some reason, Kenny had seemed... a bit off to him. He wasn't sure why that was, it just seemed like something wasn't right with him as of late.

One reason that lead him to believe that, was the lack of smiling or laughter that was normal to appear on the hooded boy's face. Which now that he thought about it, most people wouldn't even notice that small detail, because most of Kenny's face was covered by his hood anyways. But Tweek could tell, he could tell that his body didn't sing anymore when he spoke to his friends or others. That when Kenny laughed, it wasn't a genuine one anymore that reached his eyes. He could tell because he was pretty hyper aware of the people around him, much as he'd prefer not to be. But it seemed to be something that developed for him over time as he grew. And he wasn't quite sure if it was because of his excess amount of coffee intake, his anxiety, or mild paranoia that was the cause of it. Either way, he usually just tried his best to ignore it. _Usually_. Just not this time is seems. As Tweek was now staring at the back of Kenny's head in their 8th grade geography class, where his gaze would continue to linger on and off him for the remainder of it.

When the end of the day comes, Tweek now finds himself managing the cash register at his family-run coffee shop. He hated running the cash, because it meant having to interact with people he didn't know most of the time. But his parents were out at the moment, gone to pick up supplies they had run out on in the middle of the day. Luckily though, the shop was pretty quiet at the moment and Tweek feels himself start to relax at the thought that maybe he wouldn't need to serve anyone while his parents did their supply run. But as soon as the thought enters his mind, it's quickly tossed away with the small jingle of a bell that hung over the shop's entrance.

Tweek glances over to the door wearily to a familiar face from earlier on that day, Kenny. As Kenny makes his way over to him, he smiles a bit.

"You're managing the shop all by yourself today?" he asks.

"Ngnh— just for a bit, until my parents get back from a quick supply run," Tweek says.

"Oh, I see," Kenny says and looks at the case display of baked goods, then points. "I'll take a cinnamon bun."

Tweek grabs a small brown bag and a pair of tongs and picks the bun up, placing it into the bag.

"Karen is going to love this."

Tweek looks up curiously at the name.

"Karen?" he repeats.

"Yeah, Karen's my little sis," Kenny tells him.

For a moment, the smile on Kenny's face seems like a genuine one at the mention of this. Tweek had no idea that Kenny even had a sister, but whatever the case was, Kenny seemed to be really proud about her.

"$4.95," Tweek says as a number on the cash comes up.

Kenny takes out some change from his pocket and hands it to him. As Tweek counts it out, a small sound go off. When he glances up, Kenny takes out something from his pocket, an old worn down cellphone. The moment Kenny reads the phone's screen, his small smile fades away almost instantly. Tweek can't quite place the expression that takes over his face, but it seemed very troubled. As Kenny puts his phone away, Tweek quickly goes back to counting the rest of the change. It totals to the exact amount and he hands Kenny the small bag.

"Thanks," Kenny says before heading off. "See ya later."

He offers a quick wave before leaving the shop, which Tweek is too slow to respond to. His thoughts were still wandering on Kenny's troubled expression while he looked at his phone, and just what kind of message he had read to cause that reaction.

Two hours later, his parents finally return from their supply run and Tweek is relieved from his duties at the cash. He helps out a bit more with shop stuff though, before he's told to head home and work on his homework. By the time it comes for bed, he still finds his thoughts on Kenny that day. To him, something just didn't seem right still.

**...**

A few days pass by, and Tweek now finds his attention on Kenny even more. He just couldn't let go that something was bothering him. As he finishes up his daily duties for the shop and is told to head home, he passes through a small park. As he walks by a play structure, something suddenly makes impact with his side and he lets out a shriek at it. A young girl now stood next to him, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Karen, where are you—" a voice says, and Kenny walks out from around the other side of the structure. "Oh, hey Tweek," he greets and walks up to him. "You here to play as well?"

"Me? Oh, n-no, I was just passing through," Tweek replies.

"Is he a friend of yours?" the young girl asks, curiously looking at him.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure yet," Kenny replies with a bit of a smile, then looks at Tweek. "Depends on how he feels about rescuing fair damsels in distress."

"H-huh?!" Tweek says confused.

"Tell me young traveler, would you put your life on the line to help out a young damsel in distress?" Kenny asks, eyeing him.

"I—uh— y-yes?" Tweek replies, still confused.

"Then yup, we can be friends," Kenny says, placing his hands on his hips. "By the way, this is my little sister, Karen," he adds and stands behind her, now placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello!" she greets, cheerily.

"Um, h-hello!" Tweek greets back.

"And this is Tweek," Kenny tells her, then stands between both of them and motions his hand, "Karen, Tweek. Tweek, Karen."

"Can he be the knight?" Karen asks, looking at Kenny.

"I don't know," he says and looks at Tweek, "can he? Or is he too busy to help these fair maidens?"

Tweek glances between the two of them anxious.

"I um— "

"Unless the traveler didn't mean those words he said before." Kenny adds.

Tweek fidgets a bit, and it takes him a few seconds to pick up on, that he should be playing along.

"S-sure," he finally says, albeit awkwardly.

"Great!" Kenny exclaims and his sister cheers also. "Then let's get started shall we?"

Kenny grabs Tweek's wrist and pulls him over to the structure, and questions swirl in Tweek's mind about how he ended up in this situation.

A bit of time goes by of some awkward roleplay character moments, but Tweek strangely finds himself having fun with it as it goes on more. Kenny even seemed to be acting like his usual self now as well. That is until something seems to catch his eye and he stops all of the sudden, the smile on his face disappearing in almost instant.

"Um, we should probably get going now," Kenny tells Tweek and grabs his sister's hand.

"Awww, really? Do we have to go?" Karen asks, disappointed.

"Sorry Karen, bit it's getting late. Come on now," Kenny tells her and guides her away.

"Okay," she says, then looks at Tweek, "It was nice to meet ya!" she waves and Tweek returns it with a small nod.

"You too," he replies. "See you around."

"See you," Kenny says.

He offers a small smile, before he looks off somewhere behind Tweek, and it's gone again, and he hurries off with his sister.

Tweek looks behind himself, searching for the source of Kenny's strange reaction, but as he looks around, nothing really stands out to him, and he thinks that maybe he had imagined it. That is until he spots a car pull away from the sidewalk and slowly drive off. He doesn't want to think much of it, but somewhere in his gut, he knows it has something to do with Kenny's odd behavior. But isn't quite sure how.

There's a glint of some sort that catches his eye on the ground, and he picks it up. A key. A house key, from what Tweek guessed. He figures it must be Kenny's, but he was long gone by now. Tweek frowns, debating on what to do with the small metallic object in his hand. In the end though, he decides to just hang on to it and give it to Kenny when he gets the next chance to talk to him. Although, with it being a Friday, he would need to wait till after the weekend.

However, when the next day arrives and Tweek is managing the cash at his parents coffee shop again, a familiar old worn out parka comes in through the shop's doors. When Kenny enters and makes eye contact with Tweek, he smiles at him.

"Hey," he greets, "working cash again huh?"

"Yeah, my parents thought it would be good for me to get some more experience, since I'm getting a bit older," Tweek explains.

Although his parents had only told him about this idea one hour before opening shop that day and thought that he would be thrilled by it. He wasn't.

"I see," Kenny grins.

"Ngh—are you here to buy another cinnamon bun?" Tweek asks.

"Oh—right—yeah!" Kenny says as if only now remembering why he was there, "Karen loved the last one I got for her! Figured I'd get her another one."

Kenny takes out some change and starts counting it out in his hand. The action reminds Tweek of the key he found and he quickly heads off to retrieve it from his coat pocket.

"Hold on a second," he says and Kenny looks up at him. A few seconds later he returns with it."I think you may have dropped this yesterday, when we were all playing." he holds it out and Kenny's eyes widen.

"I wondered where that went!" Kenny says and takes it from Tweek, "I was worried that I might have lost it and..." he trails off and his expression falls for a moment, before he looks back up and smiles at Tweek. "anyways, thanks for returning it to me."

He shoves it into his pocket and goes back to counting his change. Tweek can tell it's not enough though, just by a glance. But that doesn't stop him however, from taking out a cinnamon bun and putting it in a small bag.

"Here," Tweek says and Kenny looks up at him. "It's uh, on the house."

Kenny looks between the bag and him a few times, before shaking his head.

"Oh no, you don't have to..."

"It's fine," Tweek insists.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Tweek nods.

"Thanks," Kenny smiles and reaches a hand forward. He puts his change away and takes the bag from Tweek. As he starts heading off, he looks back once more. "Um, we should, hangout again sometime, or something. Karen really likes you and you seem really cool to be around." Tweek responds to it with a somewhat awkward nod of the head, which earns a light chuckle from Kenny. "Alright, cool! See ya later!" he waves before exiting the shop.

There's a strange mixture of emotions Tweek felt all at once. He was nervous at the idea of hanging around someone who he wasn't quite used to, yet also happy about it at the same time. But also confused as to why he was called cool, because that was certainly something he wouldn't call himself or most anyone else around him would either. But more than that, some part of him was looking forward to it again.

This was all so bizarre to him.

But that small interaction and the other from the park, ended up leading to them actually hanging out more. Kenny would suggest things to him, sometimes playing make-believe games with him and his sister, which Tweek took note that he seemed to be genuinely happy around her, that or he didn't want her to know anything was wrong. Then there were times it would just be the two of them hanging out together. Playing video games or talking about random stuff and the like. Kenny also didn't seem to hang around his friends as much as Tweek thought he did. In fact, it seemed like it was barely at all, compared to when they were younger. Tweek would wonder about why sometimes, but never asked about it.

During the time the two slowly grew closer to one another, Tweek learned a lot of things about Kenny. Like how much he liked NASCAR, or liked to keep to himself most of the time and wasn't as much of a troublemaker as Tweek first thought he was. Also there would be times when he would look out over the trees, buildings, or fields and just sit there, lost in thought and be content about that. And despite how he put on the front of being a happy, cheery kid, he had a lot of things that seemed to worry him to some extent as well. All in all, Kenny seemed much different than what Tweek thought he was. And he was never so glad, to be so wrong about someone before. Because he liked being around him, just as much as Kenny seemed to like being around him.

But there was still the ever linger feeling that something was wrong, or off with Kenny, no matter how much he may try to hide it from everyone. Tweek could see it in the way he would ignore messages and calls on his phone, or how he'd get stiff whenever a certain type of car with tinted windows, would drive by while they were outside. And how, on one occasion, he saw Kenny tear up a white envelope and toss it in the trash. Which afterwards, curious, Tweek went over to look at its torn up remains, that seemed to be parts of some sort of image in them.

Then there was today, in which Tweek found himself late for class after P.E. The halls bare, and not a soul to been seen in them, said for one out of place familiar voice that catches his attention while passing through them. Kenny's voice. Curious, he glances down the hall it's coming from, and there stood Kenny, alone in it, his hand holding his phone next to his ear.

"I don't know how the hell you keep finding my number, but stop fucking messaging me and stop fucking calling it, or I'll call the cops and have your sorry ass tossed in jail!" there's a few seconds of silence before Kenny tenses at something."If you so much as touch her, I'll _kill_ you," he threatens, then hangs up. He lets out a sigh and puts his phone away, then turns around. Just as he does, Tweek quickly ducks for cover back around the corner. But it seems to not have been quick enough, as he hears Kenny ask, "Who's there?"

When footsteps come towards Tweek, his anxiety grows at knowing that he shouldn't have been there to listen in, and that Kenny might be mad at him for overhearing it. But he and Kenny were friends now, right? And he couldn't help but be concerned about him and his safety, so with that, he slowly steps out from around the corner.

First there's anger on Kenny's face, but as soon as he sees it's Tweek, his expression softens.

"Tweek..." he says, carefully, "did you hear all that?" Tweek nods in response and he sighs, "I need you to forget whatever it was that you heard today," he tells him and Tweek looks down.

"Are you in trouble or something?" Tweek asks, after a brief pause.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because it didn't sound good," Tweek says, now looking back up at him.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Kenny says and offers a small smile, one that doesn't reach his eyes fully. "Just, don't tell anyone about what you heard alright?"

"But— "

"It's nothing. Really."

Tweek's brows furrow together and the corner of his mouth tugs to the side, as he lets out a somewhat worried, disgruntled sound.

"Ngh—alright, if y-you're sure."

"Thanks," Kenny says, offering another small smile.

He makes Tweek swear not to tell anyone again, and Tweek reluctantly agrees, not wanting him to have to worry about whatever else was bothering him.

Days pass, and Tweek doesn't bring it up again, despite the continual nag at the back of his mind. He really wanted to know what was bothering Kenny so much, to the point that he had to keep on looking over his shoulder whenever they hung out together outside.

Eventually, it gets to be too much for Tweek to just ignore anymore, to the point where he decides on wanting to confront Kenny about it. So when he makes his way to Stark's Pond, that Wednesday after school, for a rock skipping contest rematch that the two had planned, Tweek had all but made up his mind on the matter.

However, when the time came, Kenny never showed up.


	2. Gone & Searching

Tweek tries to ignore the worry consuming him, and tell himself that maybe Kenny was just sick or not feeling well, but when a full week passes and he still doesn't show up, he begins to really worry. He tries asking Kenny's friends if they have seen him at all, but they tell him they haven't and not to worry about it, because Kenny tended to miss days sometimes. But that didn't sit well with Tweek, especially when he tried texting him and knew that Kenny always tended to respond to his messages within 10 minutes and not an entire week. He even tries the police, his concern gets to be so much, but they dismiss it, saying he's run away before from home because of a, 'troublesome home life'. Not knowing what else to do, he decides to go to Kenny's house and ask if he's in, still hoping that maybe he was just sick.

"Oh Tweek!" Karen says surprised as she answers the door.

"Hey Karen," he greets, "is uh, is Kenny home?" he asks and she frowns.

"No..." she replies, sounding sad.

"Do you know where he is?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"No, he... hasn't come home since he said he was going out to see you," she replies, and the words cause the creeping feeling in Tweek to rise again. "I thought that maybe he was with you."

"Oh uh, I-I see..." Tweek says, nervous.

"But I guess he's not," she says, then pauses, "you don't think he's in trouble do you?"

"I'm not sure," Tweek replies.

"My parents think he ran away again," she says, sounding sad.

"Again?" Tweek repeats, then recalls what the police had told him before.

"Yeah, he ran away from home once before. Although that time, he brought me with him," she explains, then looks up at him, "do you think he ran away and left me behind this time?"

The expression on her face is enough to make Tweek's heart drop.

"No Karen, I don't think he would do that, he cares about you a lot, your his little sister after all," Tweek replies and offers a small smile, which Karen returns.

"Will you let me know if you see him anywhere?" she asks.

"Sure," Tweek says, "will you do the same for me?"

"Mhmm!" she nods.

"Alright then, I'll see you later, take care," Tweek says.

"You too!" Karen says back.

As Tweek heads off, he waves back at her and she returns it before shutting the door. But as he heads home, his thoughts are overrun of fearing the worst of what could have happened to Kenny. As night time comes and he gets ready for bed, he sends another text to Kenny, something that he'd been doing everyday since he disappeared.

**...**

When morning arrives, Tweek checks his phone, but there's no reply to the message he sent. With a sigh, he gets up and gets ready for the day. School passes by him in a blur, and he soon found himself at work in the coffee shop for his daily duties. As he carries a sack of coffee beans into storage, he almost jumps at the sensation of a sudden buzzing from his pants pocket. He manages to place the sack on a shelf, before he takes it.

For a split second, he doesn't breathe and nearly drops his phone as he reads its small screen. His eyes widen as they scan over the text, '1 new message, Kenny,'. His finger taps the screen so fast and hard, that if he were in the right of mind, he might have been worried about breaking it.

_'Hello'._

It's a single word, a simple one, but for some reason, there's something about the one word message that sends an uneasy creep through Tweek. It felt off, like it didn't makes sense for the time frame of when he last saw Kenny till now. But he tries to ignore the feeling and types out a response.

_'Kenny? Where are you? Are you OK?'_

He waits a couple minutes for a reply, but none comes, and lets out a disgruntled sound as he's told to get back to work.

Later, as Tweek gets into bed that night, the sound of his phone buzzes and he quickly jumps out of it and grabs his phone off the dresser. There was another new message from Kenny on it.

_'Hello again.'_

The uneasy feeling from earlier returns, something wasn't right here. Something was off about that response. Why hadn't Kenny replied to the previous message he sent and just ignored it like that? It didn't seem like him at all.

 _'Kenny? Is everything alright?'_ There's a long pause with no response, before he slowly adds. _'It is you, right?'_

This time, the response is instant.

_'He's asleep right now.'_

Tweek's heart stops. His suspicion being confirmed starts to send his mind into a spiral, and he has a hard time keeping the phone steady in his hands as he types back.

_'Who is this? Where's Kenny? What did you do with him?!'_

_'Nothing. Me and him are just getting to know each other more.'_

_'Who are you?!'_

_'Who I am isn't important. But I'd like to know more about who you are.'_

_'Look whoever you are! Just let me speak to him! Please!'_

Tweek waits, but another reply doesn't come.

When he wakes up, his phone is still in his hand. He checks it, but there's still no reply from whoever the hell it is using Kenny's phone and messaging him. A couple days pass before he gets another message on his phone. He hesitates about opening it, and prepares for whatever creepy text message it's going to be. However, this time it is not a word text, but an image.

Tweek looks at it confused for some seconds, not quite sure what it is. The small image is dark, with a bit of color reflecting off of what little light there is in its surroundings. He tries his best to make it out, but starts to get frustrated.

 _'What the hell is this you creep?!'_ he texts back.

A few minutes pass before another message buzzes on his phone. It's another image, but this time it's much more clearer and it causes Tweek's eyes to widen in horror. The image is a pair of wrists tied together by rope. They're red and swollen, and small cuts covered them. But Tweek recognizes the orange material at the bottom of the frame just under them. They were definitely Kenny's hands.

_'Let him go!'_

Tweek quickly types out, but there's no reply. He lets out a frustrated sound and wants to toss his phone across the room. He doesn't though, because it was the only thing left that connected him at all to Kenny. So he instead types out another message.

_'I'm going to tell the police.'_

This prompts a response.

_'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you want your friend here to end up in a much more terrible state.'_

His grip clenches around his phone and bites down hard on his bottom lip at that. Kenny was in serious trouble and it seemed that Tweek was the only one aware of just how bad this all was.

Another message appears then.

_'Let's just keep this a secret between us, OK? ;)'_

Tweek's stomach turns and he is about to type something, but another message pops up again just as he does.

_'Or do you not care what happens to him?'_

Tweek wants to reply, but can't think of anything to say to that, so he ends up leaving it blank and just staring at the small phone screen, trying to figure out what to do. But nothing comes to mind and he sits there, looking down at his screen in internal frustration. He needed to help Kenny, but how?

His frustration over the next some days only grows more, as it had felt like someone had hit the world on slow around him. He wanted to find Kenny somehow and get him away from that creep, but there was nothing to go on. Aside from the creepy pictures, that were coming in almost daily now on his phone of Kenny, he had nothing else to go on.

He tried for clues in the backgrounds of the images, but it was dark and hard to make out. Which all he could figure out from that, was that Kenny was in a room with either low lighting, or no windows. The pictures made him uneasy every time he saw them. They would vary from a shot of Kenny's arm, to his leg, to one he got of his mouth that seemed dried and clapped. He didn't want to think of the awful things that were probably going on behind the scenes.

He looks around town for anything that may stick out, or be odd, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. A couple more days pass of this, but Tweek still ends up empty handed and can only let out a sigh in aggravation at the lack of progression he's made. There had been numerous times where he thought about telling someone, while searching, but every time he got a picture on his phone of Kenny, he would discard the thoughts. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

As Tweek walks home from his work shift at the shop, he finds his gaze being drawn to the park as he passes by it. He stares at the play structure, a memory that felt like only yesterday plays out in his head. There's golden locks and deep blue eyes hidden behind them, below lies a goofy grin that peeks out from time to time behind orange and brown clothing. And then the laughter, a mixture of them merged into one sharing the same joy.

Tweek's gaze becomes distant as he recalls all the times he and Kenny had hung out here after school. It was also the first place, and real time, the two actually became friends. Tweek's brows furrow as a small frown forms. He missed Kenny. He wanted to see him again and know that he was okay and that nothing bad was currently happening to him right now. His lips tighten into a thin line as his jaw clenches behind them. If only he had some way to find him, some sort of clue, anything he could use to help locate him.

A sigh falls from his lips and hangs his head before walking again. He only gets a few feet though, before a sudden vibrating goes off in his pocket. He takes his phone out to see who it is. For a moment, everything around him stops, and his eyes widen, probably much bigger than they ever have before as he stares at the screen.

The number on it that was calling, was Kenny's. At first, Tweek wants to answer it, but is then reminded of that creep who had been using Kenny's phone to message him with it. And he starts to think that this was probably just something else to mess with him even more. That thought angers him, which leads him to actually answering it, and thinking of all the things he was going to say to this guy and tell him off. But he doesn't get the chance to, because as soon as he puts the phone to his ear, a croaked and very strained voice causes him to freeze in place.

"Tw...eek?"

Tweek's heart drops at that one single word.

"K-Kenny?" he asks in disbelief.

"Tweek," Kenny repeats, his voice sounding a mix between relief and desperation.

"Kenny—wh-where are you?!" Tweek asks quickly, tears forming around the corners of his eyes.

"I...I don't know, I'm locked in a room, it's dark...I think it may be a basement. I managed to get out of the restrains I was in, and I saw my phone on the table and called the first number I could think of," Kenny replies, his voice sounding about as near to tears as Tweek's.

"Is there a way out? Like a window or something?" Tweek asks.

"I..." there's a bit of a shuffle, from what Tweek guesses is Kenny moving around, "there's a small window."

"Can you see what's outside it?"

"It's hard... but there are buildings with boards covering the windows I think."

"Anything else?"

"There's a red building with a white frame around it. And uh—" Kenny falls silent as he shuffles around more.

"Kenny?" Tweek asks, with uncertainty.

"He's back," Kenny whispers.

The words make Tweek's blood run cold.

"Find somewhere to hide," Tweek urges.

"I did, I'm... I'm hiding in a closet right now," Kenny says with a quiet sob, "I can hear him upstairs." his voice shakes as another sob comes out of him, "I'm scared Tweek, I don't know what to do, I'm so scared. I don't want him near me, please."

Tweek's heart breaks at Kenny's pleads and quiet sobs. He wanted to reach through the phone, hold him and pull him to safety.

"Kenny listen to me, you'll be okay! I'll find you—I'll get help—and come and find you! Just stay hidden!" Tweek quickly says, tears streaming down his face now. "Okay?!"

There's a pause before Kenny replies.

"Oka—"

Kenny is cut off by a sudden loud creak in the background. There's a muffled gasp, followed by the sound of a struggle and a loud thud as the phone hits something.

"Kenny?!" Tweek says urgently, "Kenny are you there?! _Kenny?!_ "

The sounds of a struggle continue on the other side, a quick, "No!", is exclaimed somewhere in there, before everything falls silent again. Tweek's about to speak up, but faint breathing replaces the silence. It goes on for a couple seconds, just those unnerving breaths, before they come to a stop.

"My angel did something bad, and needs to be punished," the deep voice of a man says.

Tweek's grip on his phone tightens from those eerie words and voice. He opens his mouth, ready to yell at the guy, but the call ends. The phone stays by his ear as he stands there, trying to process everything that just happened. And when it does, his grip on the phone tightens even more and his jaw shuts into a clench. He looks at his phone for a brief moment, before he shoves it away and takes off running down the street.

**...**

A slam rings out as Tweek shuts his bedroom door behind himself in a rush, and heads straight to his computer. He starts looking up buildings in and around town that are closed down with the information Kenny had managed to give him. Regardless of how little it was, it was still something. After about an hour, he finds something that seems fitting to the small description and writes down the location. He shoves the paper in his pocket, grabs his coat again and heads for the door, thinking about if he should call the police on his way there or not. But before he leaves his room, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He freezes, the back of his mind already knowing who it it. He takes it out and reads it, the message on screen saying he got 1 new text from Kenny.

Tweek opens it, and horror washes over his face. The message is an image, an image of Kenny, but this time Kenny's lying on his back with his arms over his head and his shirt gone. His body is covered in scratches and bruises and he's facing away, but it's clear that tears stained his cheeks. His mouth hung open and slack-jawed, his lips red and swollen. A white substance is splayed across his stomach, and it's only then does Tweek realize that Kenny is not wearing any pants as well, from where the image cut off at his lower stomach. Another message comes, and shakes Tweek out of his horrified induced state.

_'My angel was such a good boy. He took his punishment well.'_

As Tweek reads those words, his stomach turns and he has to pause before continuing.

 _'_ _Also, if you were thinking of calling the police. I wouldn't do that. Unless you want me to punish my sweet angel again?'_

Tweek quickly puts his phone away, unable to look at the words on it anymore and heads out of his room. No matter what, he needed to get Kenny out of that place and he needed to do it before that fucking creep thought of hurting him again like that.

Tweek takes his bike and rides it until he comes to an older, much more rundown part of town. The buildings here are quite some ways away from the town itself, all old and long forgotten by time. Tweek takes out the piece of paper he wrote on and quickly scans the surroundings of the area. It doesn't take him long to find the red building that Kenny had told him about over the phone.

He hides his bike in some bushes, some distance away, and approaches the red building with caution to make sure that he won't be spotted from anywhere. As he reaches the building, an old sign that hung off from it had the single word, 'Pharmacy', across its wooden board. He looks around at the nearby buildings and tries to figure out from which one Kenny could have seen it. Somewhere dark and and low to the ground, as he recalls that Kenny said he may be in a basement, so he looks along the nearby buildings for any basement windows with an accessible view to the rundown store and no boards covering them. He spots a white house that has a fallen wooden board hanging off its basement window and wonders if that could be the place. But any uncertainty he has, is gone when he sees an all too familiar car with tinted windows parked near the building. By instinct he wants to hide, but he pushes the urge away, because he needed to find Kenny. It was why he was here. So with a hard swallow, he makes his way over to the rundown house.

He avoids the side the car is on and tries to glance in through a couple boarded up windows, but there's nothing but darkness inside. He comes to the basement window and carefully glances in from the side, trying to make sure he's not seen. It's dark again, but for a second, he thinks something moves in it, which causes him to hide from the window, unknowing if it was someone who could see him or not. He waits a few more seconds before he chances another glance into it. This time though, there's a small light on in it, and a tall figure that stood by a small flashlight lantern. The figure then walks over to something and crouches down. It doesn't take Tweek long to see two tied up arms attached to a beam for him to realize it's Kenny. Although most of him is hidden behind junk, Tweek knew it was him. The figure, the man, reaches a hand forward towards where Kenny is and Kenny's hands ball up as he struggles to move away from the man's hand moving down him more. Disgust and anger wash over Tweek and he moves away from the window. He needed to get to Kenny, but not while that man was still there, he would need to wait for him to leave before he could make a move.

As Tweek stands up, he places his hand beside the window to steady himself and accidentally touches the hanging board, which causes it to tap on the window. The moment it does, Tweek freezes and his heart races a million miles a minute as he prays to god that wasn't loud enough to be heard. When he sees the lamp light shut off though, he stands all the way up and takes off running into the nearby woods to hide. He doesn't look back until he's well hidden behind a tree and some surrounding bushes. He takes in several deep breaths as he looks back at the old house and waits. The man doesn't come outside though and Tweek relaxes some more. He sits down and waits for some more time to pass, needing an opening.

Two hours go by before the door to the house finally opens and the man, wearing a baseball cap, steps out into the setting sky's sun. Tweek watches him with a glare as he gets into his car, starts it, and drives off. As soon as the car is out of view, Tweek gets up and rushes to the building. He opens the front door with a small creak and glances around. In his gut he knew this was a bad idea, but he needed to get Kenny out of this place.

He enters into a hall and looks around, there's a set of stairs going up the right side, a living room on the left side and a kitchen at the end of the hall to the back of the house. Tweek walks down the hall, looking for stairs that may lead down in it but doesn't see any. He then goes into the kitchen and sees a door there. As he walks over to it, he notices the door is covered with different locks along it. There are three turn locks, and one that needs a key. He fidgets a bit as he looks up at the door frame and tries to reach above it. But when it ends up being just out of reach, he searches for something to stand on. His gaze falls onto an old wooden chair that's pushed off to the corner of the room and he hurries to grab it and use it to stand on. A thick layer of dust brushes under his fingertips as he runs them across the top of the frame. Something small and metallic passes under them and he picks it up, a key. He then climbs down and moves the chair away, trying it in the final lock. It works and he lets out a shaky breath with a small smile.

As he opens the door, he's greeted by pure darkness and his anxiety shoots through the roof because of it. But takes a couple deep breaths and reminds himself why he was here.

"Kenny," he says quietly to himself, "I need to help Kenny."

With that, he takes a step down, followed by another and another. As it gets darker, he takes out his phone for light. As he reaches the bottom with a slight side step, he aims the light from his phone around and looks for where Kenny is. He catches a quick glimpse of something and goes back to it. It's a foot, and as he moves closer and glides the light up along the leg it's attached to, he finds Kenny lying on his side with his back to him.

It's only then, when Tweek sees Kenny in front of him, does he rush forward towards him.

"Kenny!" Tweek calls out as he reaches him and places a hand on his shoulder, causing cold skin to flinche under his touch. "Kenny, it's me—Tweek! I came to get you—like I promised—remember?" he tells him, as his eyes start to water.

"Tweek...?" Kenny says hoarsely.

He looks back at him. His eyes sunken and red, worn from the lack of sleep that he'd most definitely gotten. As he turns over to look at him, Tweek can now see all the various cuts, bruises and scratches that littered his thin nude body. There's blood around Kenny's wrists from the rope, dry chapped bruised lips across his face and a a big bruise that hid under his hairline on his forehead. But a grimace crosses Tweek face as his eyes land on the dark black and blue bruise that covered his inner thighs from...

"What are you... doing here?" Kenny asks, pulling Tweek from the disturbing thoughts.

Tweek looks at him and smiles a bit.

"I found you from the information you gave me."

"Information?" Kenny repeats.

"Yeah, when you called me, remember?" Tweek asks.

There's a pause, before Kenny's eyes widen, as if remembering something and his features are taken over by terror.

"No... No! You can't be here! You need to go! Now!" Kenny suddenly says in a panic.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tweek asks confused, "I came here to get you, I can't just leave after finding you!"

"You need to go now—you don't understand!" Kenny exclaims.

"Understand what?" Tweek asks.

"He knows—he knows you're here! This is a trap!" 

A cold chill passes through Tweek at that. Everything had been going smoothly up until then, right?

"But I saw him leave..." Tweek says, trying to sound reassuring.

"He didn't actually leave he—" just as Tweek starts to put everything together in his mind, Kenny's eyes widen in horror. "Behind you!"

Just as Tweek turns around, something solid makes contact with the back of his head in a quick motion and a hard thud. And the next thing he knows, he's on the ground and everything blurs. As his vision fades more out of focus, the last thing he thinks he hears is Kenny screaming his name, before there's nothing but the darkness.


	3. Lost & Found

When Tweek comes to, it's to a dull throb in the back of his head. The first thing his eyes focus on, are his legs. He tries to move them, but can't. As things clear more, he starts to realize that's he's bound to a chair, in the dimly lit living room from before. He struggles to get free, but stops when heavy footsteps enter into the old room. A man wearing a plain black mask and holding a small flashlight lantern now stood in it with him.

"I must say, I was pretty surprised to see you here. To see that you actually found this place somehow," the man says.

"I saw you leave," Tweek states.

"I did," the man says, "then I came back."

The man takes a seat on a stool, set up across from Tweek, and looks at him. Light from the small lantern reflects off of his mask, as he examines Tweek.

"How did you get back inside without me noticing?" Tweek asks, the silence starting to unnerve him.

"Easy. I used the backdoor attached to the basement," he replies, "I thought I had seen something pass by one of the windows, but wasn't sure. Then I heard something hit the window and I just knew it had to be someone. And I remembered about that unprecedented call and started to put it together." the man gets up then and walks over to him. "All I had to do was confirm it. So I turned down the street and waited until I saw you leave from the bushes, then I headed around to the back of the building and got in before you did. While making sure not to wake my dear angel from his slumber." he finishes explaining and then grabs Tweek's face and looks him over. "You may have angel like hair like his, but that's it, everything else about you is a fake."

Tweek turns his head away with as much force as he can to get out of the man's sweaty grasp that held him.

"Let him go," Tweek says and the man walks over to a table.

"Of my sweet angel?" he chuckles, "No, no, no, that won't do. Not at all," he picks up, what looks a knife. "I need my sweet angel, he brings light to my dark gray sky." As the man walks back over to Tweek, Tweek starts to panic a bit, but tries his best to not let it show. The man pulls the stool up right in front of him and sits on it. He then starts to unzip Tweek's coat. "You know, my angel seems to be very fond of you for some reason," he starts to unbutton his shirt, once his coat is fully opened. "I'm not sure why that is, but..." he trails off as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and places a hand on Tweek's stomach, which Tweek tries to move away from. "It makes me a bit jealous," the man digs his nails into Tweek's chest then and drags them down his stomach. Tweek flinches in pain at the feeling of nails digging into his flesh. When the man gets to the bottom of his stomach, he holds his hand there. "When I knocked you out, he kept on calling out your name and begging me not to hurt you, and to let you go, even though he knew I couldn't. He kept going on and on about it, so naturally, I had to punish him until he was obedient again."

"What did you do?" Tweek grits out.

"It's not important," the man replies, "but he was a good boy this time around too."

Tweek feels bile form in the back of his throat at that. What did this pervert do to Kenny while he was knocked out from only a few feet away from him? The thought causes more disgust to rise in him and he glares at the masked man.

"You fucking sicko!" Tweek yells.

The man pulls his hand away at that and quickly moves it fast and hard across Tweek's face. Tweek looks back at the man with a glare still on his now swollen face.

"I should end you for that outburst," the man says and presses the tip of the knife against Tweek's chest. Tweek's breathing stops at that, his eyes widening for a split second, causing the man to laugh and pulls the blade away. "No, I think I'd much rather have some fun with you first," he says and gets up. "But I'll need some more tools." with that, he heads to the front door and takes out a small flashlight from his pocket. "Now don't go anywhere, I promise we'll have lots of fun when I get back."

Once the door shuts behind the man, Tweek quickly looks around for a way out. He spots something reflective from the corner of his eye and looks back to it. There's a piece of glass on the floor from the broken window above it. He then gets an idea and starts to quickly scoot the chair he's on towards it. As he gets close enough, he topples over onto the floor, where his shoulder, leg, arm and side of his head make contact with it. He pushes the pain down and wiggles up a bit more with the chair then rocks it over onto his back so that his hands were now under it. He feels around until he finds the glass shard and starts to cut the rope around his wrists. He rocks the chair back onto its side to make it a bit easier to cut. It snaps and he pulls his arms apart and gets to quick work on his legs.

Once he cuts himself free, he gets up and rushes through the dining area to the kitchen. He quickly unlocks the turn based locks, then frantically looks for the key for the pad one. When he realizes that he needs to reach the top of the door frame again, he goes back to the living room and grabs the chair, along with the small lamp to see where he's going properly.

He sets the chair down and steps up to reach for the key, but doesn't find it anywhere. He curses to himself when he thinks the man may have taken it, and lets out a disgruntled sound. He quickly glances around for something else, _anything_ else, to use. His eyes fall onto the chair he's on and he gets off of it. He didn't have time to look anywhere else for something, so he thought that this would have to do. He puts it on its side, setting the light down to do so, then stomps hard at one of its legs. It breaks off, and he turns to the padlock and starts to hit at the part that it was attached to the door with. He manages to put a big dent in the wooden door frame of it, and slips a corner of the leg in it and pry. He surprises himself at how easy it comes off, although figures that maybe that was because of his current adrenaline induced state surging through him.

He drops the leg and picks up the light again and heads down the stairs, much faster this time, and runs over to where Kenny is. As he rushes over to him, he sees Kenny now curled up in a ball.

"Kenny!" Tweek says and sets the light down, "Hold on! I'll find something to cut those ropes off with!"

"...Tweek? You're okay?" Kenny asks, just as Tweek turns around.

"Yeah, I managed to get away while that creep left to get some more 'tools' or whatever," Tweek replies, and looks around a workbench table.

He spots a pair of scissors on it and goes to grab them. As he does, he sees a pile of clothing next to it. When examining it, he realizes it's Kenny's clothes, but they were all cut up into shreds now. Next to it, he sees a small device, his phone. He picks it up and looks at it, unable to tell if it was broken or not though, as it had a giant crack on the screen now. But he pockets it. He then picks up the scissors and goes to turn around, but something on the wall stops him. Above the table, the wall is covered in polaroids of Kenny. Some from far away, seeming to be of before he was kidnapped, and others of when he was. They all had a creepy vibe to them and some of them were shots of angles that were... pretty invasive of some places.

"Please... don't look at them," Kenny says and Tweek glances back at him, seeing his head tilting away and his body seeming to curl even more into himself now.

"S-sorry, didn't mean to," Tweek says and quickly heads over to him.

"I wish they would burn," Kenny mutters and Tweek shares the same thought, realizing how humiliating and embarrassing they probably felt for him.

Tweek makes quick work and cuts through the rope, freeing Kenny's wrists.

"There," Tweek says and sits up, "that will probably feel a bit better for your wrists."

Kenny turns onto his side then and pushes up onto his hands. He falls forward a bit, but Tweek steadies him by the shoulders.

"Are you okay to stand?" Tweek asks and Kenny looks up at him.

"I think so..."

Tweek slides his coat off and drapes it over Kenny's shoulders, before he grabs the light, stands up, and reaches his hand down towards him.

"Alright, give it a try."

Kenny slips his arms through the sleeves and places a now small bony hand into Tweek's and tries to stand. He manages to get up, but as he tries to take a step, he nearly falls.

"Sorry, I just feel a bit faint and... sore." Kenny mumbles.

"You don't need to apologize," Tweek tells him, and stands next to him, "You can use me for support if you want, but we need to get out of here quick." he informs and Kenny nods, placing an arm around his shoulder. Tweek places his arm around Kenny's waist, which he flinches at. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just, please get out of this place," Kenny tells him and Tweek nods.

They move forward and manage to make it up the steps, going as fast as Kenny can move. Kenny spots the broken lock and pieces of wood as they step over them and enter into the kitchen. Just as they do, the sound of a door opening causes both of them to stop. Tweek quickly shuts off the flashlight and a light shines down the hall, into the kitchen, then turns away, into the living room. Tweek's heart tightens as he hears the man swear aloud, then shine the light through the living and dining areas. The two hear heavy footsteps headed in their direction then and Tweek quickly guides Kenny around the kitchen corner and into the hallway. They hide in a small section that the wall indents in and press their backs against it, listening to the man as he enters the kitchen and swears again, before heading down the steps. Tweek feels a bit of relief when the man decides to go downstairs and not go down the hall again, he then notices Kenny hold on to his shirt and how tight his grip is from the fear also.

"We need to keep going," Tweek whispers to him as he turns the flashlight back on.

They make their way down the hall, and Tweek keeps the light close to him, so that it won't spread too far as they slowly make their way, trying to be as quiet as they can. They hear something crash then and Tweek figures it's the man throwing a fit or something downstairs. Just as the two reach the front door, a floorboard creaks under them and they both tense at it as it suddenly goes quiet downstairs. Then loud heavy footsteps are running up the stairs then and Tweek quickly opens the door, throwing caution to the wind and the two hurry outside, just as a light fills the kitchen again.

The two make it across the street, as the man exits the house.

"Get back here!" he yells, and it's enough to force Kenny into a run with Tweek.

As they make it behind a building, Tweek points in a direction towards the woods.

"Keep going this way and don't let go of my hand," he tells Kenny, before turning off the flashlight and everything around them shrouds into darkness.

They keep on going until they reach the woods, once they do, Tweek spots the light from the man's small flashlight by the building they were just at. He tells Kenny to wait a moment and pulls him pulls down into some nearby bushes. The two watch as the light frantically moves from one way to another, looking for them. They stay still and hear a vague curse before the man turns around and heads back. They catch their breaths for a bit before getting back up. Tweek turns the light back on again as they continue through the woods, keeping it close again.

Tweek guides Kenny to where he had hidden his bike, and lets go of him as he removes it from the bushes.

"It's uh, not the best, but I hope you're okay with us getting back to town like this," Tweek says.

"It's fine," Kenny replies.

Tweek takes a seat, placing the flashlight in a small attached basket on the front, he then motions to the bike's add on behind the seat, that usually held boxes and packages for the shop. Kenny sits on it, sideways, and winces as he does but wraps his arms around Tweek's waist to hold on.

"You ready?" Tweek asks.

"Yeah," Kenny replies and Tweek pushes off.

Kenny leans his head against his back as he does so, finding a soft comforting warmth to it.


	4. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tone setting music for this chapter.
> 
> [Song 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS6dhZc6uac)
> 
> [Song 2 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrwH4TtOQug)
> 
> (Although I guess it fits more with the later half of this chapter though lol.)

During the bike ride home, Tweek tries to stay on a clear road as best he can with his limited light. He bikes until they get to his house, before coming to a stop and getting off.

"I know you probably want to go home first. But I don't think it's a good idea, or a safe one right now," Tweek explains as he sets his bike next to the garage.

"It's alright," Kenny says, as he follows Tweek to the front door.

Tweek opens the door carefully, as to not make a sound, but when there's no sign of his parents and he figures their asleep, he motions for Kenny to come in. If his parents did see him with Kenny like this, he was sure there would be a lot of questions asked because of it. He locks the door behind Kenny as he enters and they head up to his room. As they enter it, Tweek flicks the light switch on and walks over to his dresser.

"Here are some clothes you can wear," Tweek says and hands them over to Kenny. "Nngh—hopefully, they fit alright."

Kenny takes them and looks at Tweek.

"Is it okay if... I take a shower? I feel like I need to wash off..." Kenny says quietly.

"O-oh, sure!" Tweek says.

Even with how late it is, he was pretty sure that his parents wouldn't care much about it. Although they seemed not to care about most things, except for maybe the shop, and him... at least, he thinks so anyways. He leads Kenny to the bathroom and grabs a towel on the way.

"I'll uh, leave this here for you," Tweek says and places the towel on the counter, "just, ngh—take your time and don't worry."

Kenny gives a small nod and faces away from him as he shuts the door and leaves the room. Tweek lingers for a few seconds before he hears quiet sobs come from behind him, and walks back to his room.

As he re enters his room, he walks over to his dresser and gets a change of clothes for himself. He changes his shirt first then goes to change his pants next, but feels something in his pocket. He takes out his cracked phone that he forgot about from inside it. It's screen still dark, and he was still unsure if it would work yet. So he walks over to the wall and plugs it into it's charger. A few seconds go by until the screen of it lights up once more with a battery symbol on it. After confirming that it still seems functional, he goes about finishing getting changed. Once he's done with that, he then gets some blankets and one of the pillows from off of his bed and creates a makeshift little sleeping area on the floor. Then he sits and waits in it.

Almost an hour later, Kenny enters his room again, holding Tweek's coat and the towel in his arms and wearing the set of clothes that were given to him.

"Here I'll take those," Tweek says quietly, as he stands and walks over to him. Kenny hands the coat and towel to him and, Tweek takes note of the water drops still in his wet hair. "Your hair is still damp," he raises the towel up then, "here, let me—"

"I can't wash it off," Kenny interrupts and Tweek looks at him. "No matter how much I scrub, I can't wash it off," Kenny wraps his arms around himself then. "It still feels gross."

"Kenny..." Tweek says with a sympathetic look. He glances off, trying to think of what else to say and fidgets a bit. His attention lands back on Kenny then and hands him the towel. "Nngh, w-why don't you finish drying your hair off, then get some rest for the night?" It's all he can think of to say as he walks over to his dresser and sets his coat on it. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He points to the two areas in question, then heads to his makeshift spot as Kenny walks to the bed and sits on it.

"Tweek, can you promise me something?" Kenny asks, and sets the towel down next to him, after drying his hair.

"Wh-what is it?" Tweek asks.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone what happened to me."

"What?! But he's still out there! A-and he needs to be caught—or something bad could happen again!" Tweek exclaims.

"Please..." Kenny murmurs.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to tell anyone—like the police even! Jesus Kenny—he kidnapped you! That's a crime you know?!" Tweek tells him.

"...He didn't kidnap me," Kenny says, avoiding his gaze.

"What?"

"He didn't kidnap me, I went with him willingly."

"What—why would you go with him?! Are you crazy?!" Tweek exclaims in disbelief.

"He told me he would take Karen away if I didn't go with him. He told me what he would do to her if I didn't listen to him. And I... I couldn't let him hurt her, I couldn't let him take her away because of me!" Kenny tells him and looks back up, his eyes now watering over. "So please, don't tell anyone what happened to me. I don't want anyone to know, I don't want her to know. It was my choice after all..." and he glances off.

There's a silence that falls as Tweek watches him, he bites hard at his bottom lip, torn at what to do. He wanted to tell the police what had happened to Kenny, but at the same time, he knew where Kenny was coming from and wanted to respect his wishes.

"Alright," Tweek finally says, albeit with some reluctance, "I won't tell anyone, but... I don't think it's safe for you to go home either than. So I'll ask if you can stay here for a few days when my parents wake up in the morning, nngh."

Kenny looks at him, then smiles a bit.

"Thanks."

Tweek gives a small nod and takes the towel away, also setting it on the dresser. As he turns back around, Kenny gets into bed and lies down. Tweek walks over to the lightswitch then, and flicks it off.

"Goodnight," Tweek says, as he makes his way to his sleeping spot.

"Night," Kenny says back.

As Tweek settles into his spot, the two of them fall into a silence and then eventual sleep.

Some time passes by and Tweek finds himself waking to panicked cries. At first he's not sure what's going on, or where they are coming from, until he sits up to see Kenny thrashing in his sleep.

"No," Kenny mumbles, "nonono! Stop—I'll be good! St-stop— _stop_!"

Tweek quickly grabs Kenny's shoulders and shakes them.

"Kenny—hey, wake up! It's only a dream! Kenny!" Tweek exclaims and Kenny's eyes flutter open. He moves away from Tweek, startled when he sees him from the darkness of the room. "Kenny it's okay, it's just me, Tweek."

"Tweek?" Kenny pants out, as he calms down.

"Yeah," Tweek replies and turns on a small lamp next to the bed, revealing himself to him.

"Oh," Kenny says as his breathing returns to normal, and remnants of his nightmare trail down his face.

"Do you want me to leave the lamp on?" Tweek asks and Kenny nods. "Okay."

He goes to lie back down, but Kenny stops him as he grabs the back of his shirt.

"Y-you don't need to sleep on the floor," Kenny says, his eyes filled with terror. "This is your room, so..." and he slowly lets go of him.

"I don't mind," Tweek tells him.

"I know but, I'd prefer it if you were next to me," Kenny says and Tweek looks at him a bit surprised, figuring that he wanted to be alone.

"Oh-o-okay," Tweek says, "uh one sec." he picks up the blankets and pillow from the floor, before he slides in next to bed with Kenny. He wraps the blanket around himself and offers a small smile. "Is this better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kenny says.

"Okay, goodnight again."

"Mhmm, night," Kenny mumbles and closes his eyes.

Kenny falls back asleep pretty fast, while Tweek takes much longer too, choosing instead to watch Kenny for a while, in case any signs of another bad dream turn up. And also because of his worried thoughts on how this was going to affect Kenny in the long run. Eventually, Tweek joins Kenny in sleep again. And when he comes to, it's to the light filling his room from the morning sun.

He glances around his room groggily and goes to sit up, but stops at the slight tug on his sleeve. As he looks to why that is, he sees Kenny's small hand curled around it tightly. At first Tweek smiles a bit, but his brow furrows as it sets in as to why he was probably doing it and worry washes over him again. He carefully removes Kenny's grip on him, as to not wake him and heads to the bathroom. By the time he gets back from it, Kenny is now sitting up in his bed and looking around.

"Where did you go?" Kenny asks looking at him.

"Had to use the bathroom," Tweek replies and heads back over.

Kenny gives a slight nod and looks out the opened curtained window.

"It's so bright out," Kenny says, lost in thought. "I feel like I haven't seen the sun in ages."

Tweek sits down next to him.

"Well now you can see it whenever you want," he says.

"Yeah," and Kenny looks back at him and smiles, "thank you."

Tweek returns the smile and Kenny places his hand on top of his. He figures it's meant for comfort, so doesn't mind it all to much. When there's sound of movement from the hallway, Kenny gives it a small squeeze.

"It's okay, it's just my parents," Tweek tells him and stands back up. "I should probably go ask if you can stay over for a few days, while we work something out."

"Okay," Kenny murmurs.

"They should be okay with it, I think, as long as it doesn't get in the way of me working at the shop," Tweek says and is suddenly hit with another realization.

Would he be alright working at the shop? It felt like nowhere was really safe outside right now. He lets out a disgruntled sound and nervous twitch as he makes his way to the door. He'd have to see what he could come up with while talking to his parents.

A bit of time passes before Tweek makes his return to his room, with some, surprisingly, good news.

"They said you can stay over for however long you need," Tweek tells Kenny.

Kenny smiles a bit before it falls, as if remembering something.

"You didn't tell them right?" he asks.

"No," Tweek shakes his head. "All I said was that you were having some troubles at home, and if it would be okay for you to stay here for a while until things cool down. And they said it was fine."

"Thanks..." Kenny says and looks down.

"Luckily it's the weekend right now, so won't have to worry about school. Although my parents want me to help out in the shop still, despite me not wanting to go in today," Tweek says and tugs a bit at his hair in mild stress about it. "Will you be okay here on your own until I get back?"

"Yeah," Kenny nods.

Truth be told, he really didn't want to leave Kenny by himself right now. But he couldn't explain it to his parents, without giving away the reason as to why.

"I should be back around 5," Tweek informs as he gathers some clothes to get changed into. "You can use my computer if you want, or watch T.V downstairs, or get some food if you'd like."

"Okay..." Kenny replies.

Tweek then heads to the bathroom to change, after which, he says his goodbyes to Kenny for now and heads off to the shop with his parents.

The day passes by slow and methodically for Tweek, as his thoughts are constantly drawn back to Kenny, and how he was doing. Then there was the other part of his mind that was paranoid about seeing that man walking around on the street or something. It didn't help that the man wore a mask and that meant that he could be anyone of the customers he was serving in shop. At one point, his nerves get so bad, he can't hand over change without dropping at least some of it. He's then told to work on storage duty in the back, because it was getting so bad.

Eventually the end of his shift comes and he heads him. He calls out Kenny's name when he enters through the front door, but doesn't hear a response. When he doesn't spot him anywhere on the first floor, he heads upstairs.

"Kenny?" Tweek calls again. But still there is no reply. Tweek feels the beginnings of panic start to form from the lack of response. "Kenny?" Tweek says opening the door to his room.

For a moment he panics when he doesn't see Kenny on his bed, but then spots something lying on the floor next to it. As he walks over to it, he sees that it's a blanket, the one he had slept in last night, and it was now currently wrapped around Kenny, who was sleeping curled up in a ball. Warm sunlight hit his face from the window as he slept, not seeming to bother him at all. Tweek thinks about waking him, but decides to let him be instead, figuring that he was probably still pretty tired from all that had happened. So he goes over to his computer to help pass the time by.

When Kenny does come to, sometime later in the evening, he's surprised to see Tweek, having not heard him.

"When did you get back?" Kenny asks.

"Some time ago," Tweek replies and looks at him. "I didn't want to wake you though, so just passed the time on here."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?" Tweek asks, concerned.

"Okay, I think..." Kenny replies, wrapping the blanket more around himself. "Although..."

"What?"

"I've been thinking of my home, or my sister I should say. I'm worried about her as I'm sure she is as well. So I was wondering if I could call her and tell her I'm okay, and check in on her?"

"Sure," Tweek says and gets up. He grabs the home phone and hands it to Kenny then. "Here you go."

Kenny takes it and starts to dial his number. As Kenny does that, Tweek recalls his cellphone, he had forgotten to check it that morning before going to work.

"Karen?" Kenny asks as the call is picked up. "Yeah it's me," he continues.

Tweek picks up his cellphone as the background conversation continues. He unplugs it from the charger as the screen is tapped on. Tweek's hand tenses as he sees that there is a new text message on it from Kenny's phone. One missed from around 2 p.m, while he was away. He tentatively opens the message and sees a picture pop up of himself working cash at the shop.

_'What a cute apron.'_

Tweek is just about ready to toss his phone and scream, but it vibrates in his hand as a new message comes in. This time it's an image of his house from earlier in the day.

_'Found you. ;)'_

Tweek lets out a shriek as he drops his phone onto the floor.

"Tweek?" Kenny asks, as he finishes his call with Karen and hangs up. "Is something wrong?"

"Nngh—" Tweek replies through his heightened nerves. He wanted to tell him what's going on, but if he did, that would mean stealing away the only small bit of security Kenny had managed to gain. "How is your sister doing?" he quickly asks, changing the topic.

Kenny gives a concerned look but replies anyways.

"She was really worried about me but," he walks next to the bed and takes a seat on the end of it. "I told her not to worry and that it was okay now. She still seemed pretty worried and upset, but was glad to know that I was okay at least..."

"Ah, I s-see," Tweek manages out.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asks again, with even more concern in his tone.

"I'm—"

Just as he goes to reply, his phone buzzes on the floor. Tweek looks down at it, but doesn't move to pick it up. Kenny looks at it, then him, then back at it once more, before Tweek sees the fear start to take over his features.

"Tweek—is that—" Kenny says as another message goes off on it.

This prompts Kenny to quickly get up and go for it, but Tweek quickly snatches it from it's place on the floor before he can reach it and hides it behind his back.

"I-is that him?" Kenny asks, his voice getting high in pitch. Tweek looks away and bites at his bottom lip in habit. "Tweek!?" Kenny asks as the fear in his tone rises.

"I..." Tweek starts, "I didn't think he'd find this place."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he followed me from the shop," Tweek says and Kenny's face pales.

"Does he know I'm here with you?" he asks.

"I'm not sure..." Tweek says and looks at his phone.

"What did he say?" Kenny asks.

"Not much, he just sent a picture of me at work and then one of my house, and—" as Tweek looks at the new message, his eyes widen.

This time, it's an image of Kenny standing by the window from his room, when he went to sit on his bed. The light from his room shining brightly against the dark evening sky.

 _'I see that you are keeping my angel captured._ _I must set him free then.'_

Tweek just about has a fit when he finishes reading that. He didn't know what exactly that message meant, but he knew it wasn't good and that something needed to be done. Now.

"Kenny—I'm sorry—I know you said not to but—we need to call the police! It's not safe for us!" Tweek quickly shrieks out as he starts to dial the number.

"Wait—what did he say—"

But before anymore can be asked, or said, the light in Tweek's room goes off.

"W-what just happened?" Tweek asks as they both look around confused.

He gives the lightswitch a few tries, but no luck. And it's only then does he notice that everything else is off in his room.

"The power..." Kenny says and looks at him, "It's off. It's..."

"It was him," Tweek finishes saying.

"911, what's your emergency?" Tweek hears a female voice ask. He glances at Kenny, who gives a nod.

"You're right, we need the police," he murmurs.

"H-hi, yes—there's been a break in," Tweek says quickly.

As Tweek fills the operator in on the situation, the sound of something breaking in the distance downstairs is heard.

"What was that?!" Kenny asks, in a hushed tone.

"I-I don't know," Tweek says.

When the operator asks if there is someone with him, Tweek says yes and hands the phone over to Kenny, thinking he might need to hear a calming voice, more than himself right now.

"I'll be right back," Tweek tells him.

"What—Tweek, where are you going?! Don't leave me alone!" Kenny says back.

"It's okay, I'll be back in a second—my parents have a bat next to their bed. And we need something to defend ourselves with."

"Tweek please—"

"Kenny, I'll be back, I promise. Just stay on the line and hide in the closet," Tweek tells him, holding him by the shoulders.

"Tweek..." Kenny just about sobs, and Tweek places a hand on his head.

"I promise," his hand moves down and rests on his cheek, wiping away a small tear. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." he smiles as Kenny places a hand over his with a nod, before Tweek pulls away. "Now hide."

As Kenny gets into the closet, Tweek carefully opens the door to his room then shuts it and makes his way down the hall to his parents bedroom. The task proves to be hard though, as it was so dim in the house now. The only lighting, seeming to come in from the street lamps outside. He feels around the walls with his hands and listens intently to every little sound around him, trying his best not to let the floor creak beneath him as he moved. There was no doubt that he was absolutely terrified, but he needed to make sure that he could protect Kenny somehow, and that bat was the only thing he could think of.

By the time he reaches his parents room, his heart is beating hard in his eardrums and his nerves are shot, taking over him as his body begins to give out involuntary twitches and shakes. He makes it to the end of their queen-sized bed and makes his way around to its side, until he feels the surface of one of the nightstands next to it. He slides his hand down the side of it, until something cold and metallic brushes against it. He grapses and lifts it up as he realizes it's the metal bat. He then makes his way back to the door, but comes to a stop when he hears a creak down the hall.

Fearful pain encases his heat, as his grip on the bat tightens under his now sweaty palms. His blood pumps faster as he stands by the door and another soft creak is heard. He expects the door in front of him to open, but after a few tense filled seconds it doesn't. And just as he readies himself to move again, there's a scream. Kenny's scream.

Tweek quickly shifts into high gear as he opens the door and runs down the hall to his room. The door to it is wide open now, and as he enters it, he sees Kenny being held down on his bed, his mouth being covered by a large hand as another one held his wrist in a tight grip. The large figure that Tweek knew was the creep, lay on top of Kenny as he struggles to get away from him. Tweek runs up behind the man and swiftly swings the bat at the back of his head. It makes direct contact and the man rolls over in pain at it and Tweek quickly grabs Kenny by the wrist and pulls him up. They rush out of the room and down the hall, and make it down the stairs as loud heavy steps rush out of Tweek's room after them. Tweek tries for the front door when they reach the bottom, but forgoes it as the man starts down the stairs behind them. He then guides Kenny to the kitchen, in hopes that they can escape through the back door. He manages to unlatch the door and screen, but his arm tugs as the man pulls Kenny out of his grip.

"Let him go!" Tweek shouts and swings the bat.

It hits the mans leg and he lets out a string of curses from behind his mask. He lets go of Kenny then, and grabs Tweek instead, pulling his arm and tossing him onto the floor. Tweek loses his grip on the bat as he's kicked in the stomach repeatedly.

"Tweek!" Kenny shouts and looks for something.

His eyes fall on the bat, that's now been kicked away from Tweek. He rushes to it and swings it at the back of the man's knee. The man howls in pain and he kneels down because of it. Tweek quickly gets up then and runs pass the man, who tries to grab him again.

"Get back here!" he yells as he gets up again.

The two run back to the front door and try again. The door gets unlocked, but the man grabs Tweek and tosses him into the wall next to it. Tweek rolls over to his side as Kenny takes his hand and tries to usher him upstairs. They make it almost to the top before Tweek is grabbed by the ankle and falls down, hitting his chin. Kenny tries to pull Tweek up as Tweek struggles to get out of the man's grip. The man climbs up the steps though and shoves Kenny away. Kenny falls back awkwardly from it, his head hitting the top step. Sparks of pain tingle in Kenny's sight, as Tweek is turned onto his back and the man places both his hands around Tweek's throat.

"I will not let you take my angel away from me!" the man seethes, as Tweek struggles to breathe.

Kenny's grip tightens around the bat he still held in his grasp and he sits up.

"I am not..." he starts, as he stands up to his feet and takes a few steps down, closer to them and the man glances up at him. "Your _fucking_ angel!"

And with that, he swings the bat as hard as he can at the mans head and it sends him flying backwards down the stairs. A loud crack is heard as the man's head makes contact with the wall at the bottom of it, and he stops moving altogether. Kenny falls into a sitting position on the stairs, his grip releasing the bat, as Tweek gasps at the new air filling his lungs all at once.

"Thanks," Tweek says to him, as he sits up with a couple coughs. And before he can say anymore, Kenny hugs him and buries his face in his chest.

"I thought he was going to kill you," he murmurs against him, "and that he would take me away again."

Tweek's shirt dampens at the tears now coming from Kenny's eyes and he wraps his arms around him in response and holds him there. He glances down the steps at the now motionless man and pats Kenny's head.

"Everything will be okay now," he tells him and looks away from the small pool of blood forming around the man's head. "He'll never be able to hurt you again."

Kenny wraps his arms tighter around him at that, as the distinct sound of sirens to fill the area.


	5. Epilogue

After that day, in Tweek's house when they took down that man, Kenny's story and what had happened to him spread like wildfire across the whole town. Because keeping anything like that a secret in South Park, was near impossible.

The man was identified as someone who had been put in the system before for previous questionable things, and was told to stay away from minors and such. Kenny didn't know him personally, but he did recall how he helped him once with something. Nothing big, only a small thing. But apparently that was enough of a reason, for the man to start stalking and sending creepy messages to him. Even more so, when the man had seen Kenny's face under his hood. That's when things seemed to escalate and the whole, 'Angel' thing started to come into play. And for Tweek, he felt as if he had seen the man before in his shop, as a passing customer or something.

Some time passes, and as hard and embarrassing as it is for Kenny, people eventually start to move on and talk about other things. However, the emotional and mental scars left behind for him still lingered, as evidence was still around. The one thing that wasn't mentioned to the police, were the pictures that were taken of him. The ones in the house. And in order to keep his privacy intact, Tweek went back there on his own, collected them all in a box, then burned them. Afterwards, he also deleted all the messages he got on his phone from the creep, before ultimately deciding to buy a new one.

But as for the two and where they were now, after all that had happened to them, they became near inseparable from one another. Their bond only seeming to grow with each passing day.

"I'm glad to have met you," Kenny says, as he pushes himself back on the swing set they currently sat on.

"I'm glad to have met you too," Tweek says back, looking at him with a smile.

The two look over the park, recalling memories of how their friendship first bloomed here, and watch as the sun's setting light touched everything with a warm glow. A lot had changed in them since that day, especially for Kenny. The after effects of the traumatic events he went through still lingered and Tweek knew they would never fully go away for him, just soften as time passed. One thing he was glad for at least, was Kenny's reduction in nightmares. He still had them every once in a while, but they weren't anywhere near as bad, or frequent as before. 

Kenny continues to swing, his eyes now shut as Tweek glances over at him, wondering what he's thinking of. Kenny's eyes open again after a few minutes, and he jumps off the swing and turns to face Tweek.

"We should get going to your place, before that T.V marathon ends. Don't you think?" he suggests.

"Oh r-right!" Tweek says and looks at the time on his phone. "Jesus, it's that time already?!"

Kenny lets out a soft laugh and reaches a hand to him.

"Let's go?" he asks.

Tweek puts his phone away and takes Kenny's hand as he gets up. He doesn't let it go of it, even after standing, because he knew that Kenny found some sort of small comfort in it. And that it made him feel like he wasn't alone. As the two exit the park and make their way down the street, to Tweek's house, Kenny gives it a little squeeze and Tweek returns it in a reassuring manner. No matter what scars still remained in Kenny, he would make sure that he was there to try and help heal them, as best he could. No matter how long it took.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this short fic. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
